The Decay of Silver
by Ventus Silver
Summary: "...While I, am not as superior and deserving than you, you are more of a rainbow while I am nothing more than a decayed metal." Lugia


She felt to be a very lucky female for how she is perceived by others, no one could ruin Ho-Oh's beauty for what she stood for, as she would admittedly show off her rainbow wings and mystical bird shape for her head, she was proclaimed by others as one of the most beautiful legendary Pokémon ever. Her spirits and her charm were always what seemed for her to be an outlier in the legendary counsel, of course, she would always feel humble and accept the fact she couldn't be the best looking no, there were others to achieve such of a benchmark.

Of all the male-like legendries, which sadly had counterparts to deal with, but nonetheless, these bonds were supposedly true and that of those particular 'Dynamic Duos' (or trios for that matter), she would follow for what they were meant for, and accepted for what they were given. Although, she did having a liking for some of the members, but they neglected the offer and explained something she embarrassingly forgot, and suddenly remembered, for that, she would be lonely.

But, there was another being that would be the perfect match for her, and that kind and gentle fellow was none other, the only and only guardian of the ocean, Lugia. For those two to have met for the first time was a remarkable and heart heavy moment for the two, expressing a love that no other legendary duo, trio, heck, even for a Pokémon and his/her trainer bond would be nothing compared to the love birds. It would seem that their bond actually became…human, for a Pokémon to have human thoughts would be, surprising as well surpassing something very unlikely; that's, what a true bond would come to be.

Then again, now that their relationship has been longing like the rest of the counsel, a certain different…atmosphere seemed to cloud Lugia's mind. She didn't have to be psychic to know that he was always in deep thought, but then again, she wish that she was; not knowing what had troubled her mate was very troublesome, and something might happen, and she would not be prepared.

Talking to him directly seemed to lighten him up, but then he would feel more drowsy, and secretive; the way he would talk to her seemed suspicious, not like he would have any chance at finding someone new that was out of the question; but really did trouble his mind? Did she sound aggressive towards him? Was she not giving full enough commitment? Or more importantly, did he love her back.

But more and more he seemed cheery around her more often, as long as she didn't see him frown like a lazy Pokémon, she didn't care; but every so often, and she sounded crazy thinking about it, she thought that he was losing color. Am I sucking out his personality she thought?

She was sure he's fine, and he's a tough nut to crack, and he knows that without her he would be nothing.

Ahhhhh, finally we got out of that meeting. I thought I would break my neck through all the stiffness that was in it. All of the others started to make their way home along with their partners. I bid farewell to my beloved friends Deoxys and Mew and thanked them for keeping me awake, usually that's Lugia's doing, but he resided on the other side of the meeting room. Leave it up to Arceus to assign our seating arrangements since he changed it 3 months ago, another jealous wanna-be for a mate.

I started to make my way out of the Hall where the exit was located, but then I looked behind me. Where's Lugia in the first place, seriously, sometimes I need to put a leash on him. Well then again, I was talking to some friends, but I'm sure he would wait with me Someday. Just when the thought came to me, Rayquaza came up behind me, I nearly decked him in the jaw if he wasn't so quick to slither. "You scared me you jerk!" I proclaimed. "You need to stop that or one day you're gonna get a bloody snout, it's soon to happen if you're not careful!"

"Relax, and I seriously doubt you're gonna get me 'one day'," He said with a smirk. "You're bound to forget about me sneaking up to you; anyways, enough with that, you looking for Lugia?" "Um…yes, I was wondering where he went." I explained. "Have you seen him?"

"Oh sure, he's down in the meeting room, but he said he wanted to be left alone." He said, I quirked a brow for the weirdness of what he said, left alone, what's he talking about?

I started to make my way to the meeting room like he said, but then he put his claw on my shoulder and started speaking again: "Hey, I don't know how to tell you this but…..arent you aware that he isn't being…..himself? Last time he talked to me, he started to mumble inconsistent words and couldn't speak clearly, he seems…off. It never came to mind that he isn't on the normal side of reality?"

I shrugged off his shoulder and spoke with confidence: "Relax, I'm sure he's probably missing me, he can never function without me-"

"But that's the point, He isn't functioning at all, I've seen you with him and he still isn't himself. I think you need to talk to him."

I guess I seem like those…blonde humans, guess I can't take full notice of my surroundings. My fault I guess.

"Alright fine, but I'm sure he's ok."

"I doubt you're going to agree with those words."

I started to make my way to the meeting room again, few minutes later I came up to the room. And there he was, sitting at his seat, but Rayquaza was right, something about him, just looking at him, seemed off. Just as I saw him in the meeting before, head hung and everything, as if he was alone. I slowly approached him with caution, fearing that he maybe be playing with me, I tapped on his shoulder once but he did not move. "Hun, are you ok?

"Are you sick?"

What has this world come too? What has the place we call earth a point in protecting? We are all just worthless in the beginning, the others don't see it but I would, they think that us being the Guardians we would be worth living? The way they look at us sometimes is all so bizarre, they dream to become me one day, but what I would say, they would be dammed to be in my feet. They don't know what they would truly resemble if they became me.

I'm called by maybe names and many phrases: I would be called Lugia, or the Great guardian of the sea, the way I see it, I'm just plain rust, waste of breath- WASTE OF EVERYTHING. They don't know how useless I can be; they are too blind to see in their own magnificence, how good a proclaimed "Guardian" can be.

But I guess I am grateful for some things, I did have someone to fully commit to, and her name was the rainbow Pokémon herself called Ho-oh.

After all these millennia I still cannot manage to know how she would want to pick me. I'm so useless but she found whatever reason to do so, I feel like I shouldn't be her mate anymore, she has more potential than little ole me, I feel ungrateful for such position. She doesn't deserve me in any way, I don't care what she says.

But she does treat me right, the way she feels confident with me is strange, but I guess she just wants to help. But she doesn't know what she would be getting into, something that would hurt her very much, I wouldn't want to do anything so cruel to break her heart, I don't want her in the middle of this, dammit I don't want anyone to get involved with this, the pain just feels so unbearable , but no one must not know, I just feel so insane for thinking about, my fucking mind just can't keep stop-

"Are you sick?"

I fidgeted in place, slightly scarred of the voice that came to me, but alas, it was only Ho-oh, still making mighty and awe-striking as ever, in fact, she seems to outclass me by a long shot.

"Hun, can you even speak; you seem to be zoning out, you ok?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing to worry about, but thanks for caring" I was too traumatized to do anything, but I managed to put a smile on my face, it almost hurt that It would contradict my mood at the moment, but I don't want her to be worried about me, she has other things to worry-

"See, your zoning out again. Come on, we need to get home." She started to walk away, but I grabbed her wing quickly. "Hey, how is it that people like you so much, and the fact that you picked me to be your mate, why is that?"

I flinched for the fact that she might smack me with that dreaded look on her beak, but I guess not, I just become paranoid a lot.

"Well…" She stoked the side of my neck (the place I love to be rubbed the most) and had both of our foreheads touching, "you need some loving in your life, just like now you were so alone, I thought It would be fun to make someone cheer up for once" She let go and smiled at me. She forgot to add her charm.

"Now come on, let's go home Lug." Then she happily walked to the end of the hall alongside me.

-3 Hours Later-

I really wished that she wouldn't have her residence so far away, my wings ached all the way here, but still it was worth it every time she was around. We made our way all to the top of the tower where we both were completely exhausted and wanted to sleep, she was lucking to be able to sleep here while my place was so far away.

She soon cuddled around her nest, soon to fall asleep peacefully; she reached out to me but still tired. "Hey, why don't you sleep with me tonight, I'm sure you can warm me up easily, plus you're so soft."

I waved away the subjection: "Nah, its fine, you can survive another night without me, you're stronger than me anyway-"

She came up and grabbed me by the neck and almost choked me with the firm grip she possessed. "HEY! Mates stick together, until Death do us part we can't forget about one another!"

"Alright, alright, I'll sleep with you, but don't get dirty with me." We both chuckled quietly. I stepped into the nest, which did feel slightly better than the waterfall that I lived in, but it was comfy all the same, but I can't get ahead of myself; I need to get out of here, sneak out or something. Just as those thoughts came across me, she nuzzled her head on my neck, the feelings of her feathers were unforgettable, I hope they never fade away.

-2 Hours Later-

I woken to the sound of lighting and rainfall, but as I sat up, her wings were around mine, I need to get out of here. I tried to pry myself out of her soothing grip, but I managed. I stood up from the nest and hurtled my way out of the bed. The weather seemed to be very frightful, guess nature knows the course of events. Now outside of the nest, I wouldn't disturb her of leaving; I looked back to her sleeping state, I feel that she still needs someone to warm up to, but then again, there are others to take my place, she deserves better.

I sit on the floor beneath me slowly breathing as I calmed myself down; I'm ready for this, there is no better alternative. I held out my hands to form a ball of energy to form something we Lugians are known for: The Silver wing. For it was said whomever possesses the Silver Wing will be granted immortality, but I'm not sure if my silver wing will benefit anyone now. I held it in my hands as it finished forming and shaping itself, I noticed the rust on the crest of the wing, strange but it won't change anything. I felt a slight guilt for thinking of such things for what will come, but its better safe than sorry.

I looked back to Ho-oh again still sleeping despite all the light that was showing, it just made her feather look more beautiful in a way. Wait, what am I talking about; she'll be better off without me.

I also took out a note of mine that I wrote a few days ago, (It's hard to hold the thing humans call pencils) I'm sure she'll understand one day why I have to do this now. I set the note next to her so she could read it, hoping that she knows how to read it. So I approached the exit of the tower, taking one last look at her and then setting off to the whirl islands.

Things might turn up for what will happen…..

Maybe…

I tossed and turned in my nest seeing I wanted to get more warmth from this weather I was hearing, it seemed so comfy, but now something was missing. I opened my eyes and turned myself around again, Lugia left…again.

_Dammit, Lug_

I sat up hugging my feet. I guess I was too harsh and needed some room; I bug people too much without realizing it.

I lie over on one side before I felt a slip of paper; huh, guess he wanted to add reason to the mix, I'm not complaining about it now am I?

I stood out of the nest with the paper in my wing and then unfolded the slip and saw a bunch of writing. Dang, he has good handwriting…..

Wait….Oh no…..

Dearly Beloved Ho-oh,

You're probably going to hate me for what I am trying to say tell you, but there is no other way to express it, I'll know that it will break your heart, but what is the other alternative? What is the other way that I have to explain it to you? I have loved you ever since the first time we have come into our known existence, this I was hopeful for; ever since the dawn of time, when the very fabric of space was created, this was when we were destined for each other…at least, that's what everyone says. This entire time people thought we were the perfect match and that nothing could separate such a divine bond, but I am not so sure anymore, it is not that I do not love you, my heart would be dammed forever if it came to that conclusion, it is only that we are not the same. I understand if you love me- I bet you do- but for this relationship, I feel it is…unbalanced. Your personality, your humor, and your dazzling look makes other awe and bathe in jealousy, but what do they see in me is what I am deeply concerned. The point is that you should have someone that is more supportive of all of your positive features, while I, am not as superior and deserving than you, you are more of a rainbow while I am nothing more than a decayed metal, and this combustion shall cease to live, you deserve more than I can offer, I'm sorry that I cannot make this relationship anymore better than it is, I am no longer able to continue on, and while your light shines against my darkness inside me, alas, it cannot erase the insignificance and worthiness that is me. And thus, I must move away from this realm in a better place.

Sincerely,

Lugia.


End file.
